Namikaze Troubles:The Life of Uzumaki Naruto
by KitsuneGurl909
Summary: What if the day Hinata was captured went diffrently and the nin got away with the heir but stoped by a mysterious figure during his escape? And on that same night Naruto was saved from his death by none other than The Yondaime ON HOLD


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story. Though if I did, Naruto wouldn't be such an idiot but would be pretty smart in his own way.

**A/N:** This is my first story so be nice! Oh and READ THE A/N AT THE END!!

"Thoughts"

"**Kyuubi's thoughts"**

"Normal speech"

"**Kyuubi speech"**

**Namikaze Troubles**

**Chap. 1**

In the darkest part of night, in a village named Konoha, you can see a small child being chased by a mob of angry villagers that were franticly shouting curses at the poor child. "Demon!" "Demon brat!" "Get out of our lives!" "Why don't you just die!" were some of the nicer things said to the young three year old. This child's name is Uzumaki Naruto, the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or the nine-tailed fox. Yes this is the demon of Konoha. A small three year old child with no knowledge on anything but how to survive in the streets of the village he called home. (or not...)

'Why?! Why me?! Why am I the only one being chased? Why do the call me a demon? I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!!' screamed Naruto as he made it passed a corner and... 'Oh no...' He had just run into a dead end. No where to run, he slowly turns around with fear and confusion written all over his face as he stares at the villagers before him. "What have I done? Why do you treat me this way? Whatever it is I did, please forgive me!" yelled out Naruto as he backed up more and more until his back was firmly planted on the wall behind him. "Shut up you demon! We should have killed you the day you were born! The only thing that kept us away was the damn third! Now he isn't here to help you or save you. Now we can finally avenge our lost ones. At last we will kill the demon Kyuubi!" yelled out a villager from the 30 man mob.

Right when they were about to attack a three pronged kunai landed right in the middle of the villagers and poor Naruto. "Don't you dare lay a hand on him..." came a dark, muscular voice from the roofs behind Naruto. The villagers were just standing there in fear as they saw two clear blue eyes staring sown at them with hatred no one could muster but a parent that has just seen their child being treated like garbage. But that was not what shocked them the most. What really shocked the mob of angry- now terrified - villagers was that the person they were staring at was no other than the hero of the village. The Yondaime Hokage...

A cloud nin was currently sneaking in the Hyuga(spl?) main hose hold. Once there he slowly enters a room where the hyuga heir is sleeping calmly. Carefully the nin grabs Hinata and caries her slowly out of the building. Once out he starts to run but stops to dodge an attack from none other than the father and leader of the hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga. But just as Hiashi was going to deliver a killing blow someone got behind Hiashi and knocked him out. As Hiashi fell to the floor unconscious all he could think is 'I am so sorry Hinata, my child...' A figure from the trees watched this event with sad eyes as he stared at his old friend laying on the ground with one lonely tear running down his usually emotionless face. The figure jumped down and left a note by Hiashi and said in a apologizing manor, "I promise you my old friend that I will rescue your daughter and train her myself with my son. Good bye and see you in nine to ten years." When done the figure disappeared in a yellow flash to catch up to the kidnappers.

The Yondaime stared down at the mob with hatred all over his face. "Pathetic. I come here to see my child treated this way, eh? Well the least you two could of done was help him no, ANBU-san?" asked the hokage as he turned his head towards the shocked ANBU. "Now if you don't mind. I will take my son and leave this village for now. Oh, and give Sarutobi this message for me please. And if you don't I will know. If that happens I will come after you two." with that he tossed a scroll tot he ANBU, jumped down and grabbed Naruto. Then in a bright yellow flash he left leaving a stunned group of people.

The cloud nin was running away from the village calmly. That was until he felt he was being followed and jumped down just in time to ovoid a three pronged kunai as it passed right where his head used to be. "What the..." that was the last thing the nin said before he fell to the ground dead. Hinata being terrified didn't say anything as the figure stepped out of the darkness revealing a tall man with bright blond hair spiked in all directions and clear blue eyes that looked as if they can see through your very own soul. He had a sweet smile on his face that made you trust him right away. "It's OK, Hinata. I'm not going to hurt you. You see, I was a very good friend of your father's. I told him I would take you under my wing and train you for nine to ten years with my son Naruto." he said with a big goofy grin. Which only made Hinata smile at him as she grabbed his hand as he lifted her up and started to carry her. They started to move in a steady pace towards who knows where. Shyly Hinata got the courage to asked him a few questions. "U-um, sir. Can I a-ask what your name i-is?" this only made the man laugh slyly. "Sure Hinata-san. Name's Minato Namikaze." Minato responded with a goofy grin as he kept jumping tree to tree. "Minato-san, um, where are we going?" Hinata asked getting more confidence in herself.

"Well if you must know we are going to see my cousin. He calls himself Pein. Though you find out his real name if he wishes to tell you some day." Minato said with a sly smile on his delicate features. "So your son. Where is he and how old is he?" at that question Minato chuckled and decided to have some fun. "Well if you must know. I just came to pick him up from the village. I haven't seen him in a little over three years and when I saw him again I felt like destroying the entire village. But that is for another time. Hm, how old he is? Well never knew you were interested in guys already Hinata-chan." declared a chuckling Minato. This made Hinata's face red as a tomato. "Wh-what?!" she managed to squeak out. This only made Minato laugh. "Don't worry I was only joking. Oh, and he is just a month older than you." said a happy looking Minato. This made Hinata smile as well. "One more thing Hinata-chan, he's free if you want him. When you guys are older maybe you'll get mayrried and then you two will have kids." he said in a too cheerful voice. This made Hinata blush a different shade of red. (not for the kids part. They're too young.)

Naruto was now being carried through the forest of Konoha by his father Minato Namikaze. Minato looked down at the frightened boy in his arms. 'What has that village done to you...Naruto...' thought a sad Minato. He decided to stop and talk to his son before he got to his destination. Sighing he said in a calm but sweet voice. "Are you ok?" Naruto didn't respond but shook his head in a yes manor. "Hey, Naruto. Are you scared of me?" asked Mianto sounding disappointed. Naruto looked up and only said a simple, "Yes." "What? Why? I won't hurt you like those damn villagers." replied Minato. "Your not. But, why?" asked an unsure Naruto. "Um, Naruto, um, I... I am your tousan. And I am very sorry I left you for those three years to fend for yourself. But I left the third in charge of you. I thought you would be living with him and not in the streets trying to survive. And I promise you I will never, ever leave you again." with that said Minato hugged Naruto and cried saying sorry over and over again.

Naruto just stood there dumbfounded at what was happening to him. 'He...he is...my...my...my tousan' was all Naruto thought before he hugged Minato back a cried with tears full of happiness. "Tousan, I forgive you. I forgive you. Just please never leave me again. Please." cried Naruto into a shocked father's shoulder. Slowly Minato wrapped his arms around Naruto and brought him closer. "I promise. I won't ever leave you again. Ever." After a few minutes they broke up and Minato started to tell him about him being the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. As well that he will be trained by Minato and Pein. And that Hinata the hyuga heir would be training with them. "I am the container of the demon that attacked Konoha?" Naruto asked really surprised by this information. "Yes Naruto. But don't you ever think that you are the demon, because you're not. You're just a three year old boy that was tormented by villagers that can't see what is right in front of them." declared Minato. "Hey tousan why is the hyuga heir training too? I mean she is a heir. Shouldn't she stay at the village?" asked Naruto. "Well Naruto. I rescued her from a person that tried to kidnap her. So I decided to take her with me since I am not going in there again for a few years. And yes her father knows about this. We were good friends when we were kids so it won't be a problem." responded Minato. "Oh ok." Naruto responded. "Oh and Naruto, you and her are engaged." Declared Minato. "WH-WHAT?!" yelled Naruto clearly shocked. "HAHAHAHA!" Minato by this time was rolling on the ground luaghing his guts out. "Wait a sec... AH! It was a lie!" yelled a now flustered Naruto. "Hehehe, sorry 'bout that, but I can't help myself. It was funny. Especially your face. Hahaha!" said Minato trying not to laugh. Naruto just chuckled. "Hey dad." "Huh? Yeah?" replied Minato. "You a prankster?" he asked in a sweet voice. "Well no but your moth...oh no. Don't tell me...god." Minato just said to himself in a wary voice. "Ha. Well let me tell ya. 'Am a very good pankster." Naruto chuckles with an evil grin on his face. Minato is sweating bull its by now. "Um well lets go, um, now. Um let's go." Minato stampered out. "Ok!" With that Minato carried Naruto to where the base of the Akatsuki is.

**Kit: Well am done! ;) Hope ya'll like. This is my first story and if ya guys can help me out some I would appreciate it a lot. And if I spelled Minato's last name wrong please tell me. YES I have read the manga and know that Pein is NOT Minato's cousin or family but I DON'T CARE!! This story will be a NaruXHina couple. If you guys wish to see any other couples just tell me and I will see what I can do. Bellow I will put the couples I will accept and any other I have not thought of just tell me and I will gladly include it. This vote will go on until the return to Konoha at the age of 12 when they become genin. I will NOT spend a lot of time with the training. I will skip here and there to leave surprises. I am also too lazy for that. So yeah. And I DO NOT do sad endings. I am very emotional with those things. If ya guys see anythin' wrong with my story just tell me. I will do my best to fix it. In this fic Kyuubi is a GIRL. Ok done with that. Now, on with the couples! XD**

**Naruto Couples:**

**SasuXSaku (Um, if this is a couple I will still make Sasuke leave the village but he will have a heart, well, sorta and Sakura will get stronger than the shippuden. I will see later.)**

**SasuXIno(This...um I really don't know... if ya ppl pick this give ideas cause I dono)**

**KibaXIno(Same with this one)**

**ShinoX?(You guys choose this. I really don't have an idea Should it be an OC?)**

**ShikaXTema(I really like this couple. But I will let you guys choose. With this one they will meet at the chunin exams and blah blah blah. Get together later on.**

**ShikaXIno(Um... I really don't know how to start this couple.)**

**ChoujiX? (This is the same as Shino. Should it be an OC or one of the girls?)**

**I also have a few questions.**

**Should Tsunade be paired with anyone?**

**Should Minato find someone else as well?**

**Does Naruto leave for two and a half or more years to train with Jiraya(spl?)?**

**Should Itachi be nice and caring but hides it with his emotionless face and voice only dropping it around Naruto and Hinata or should he really be cruel emotionless person. (I hope you pick the first choice.)**

**Should Konan and Pein be a couple?**

**Should Naruto be a hansom idiot that is sorta powerful or a powerful, serious person that likes to see people in awkward situations? (If ya pick the second there will be lots of pranks and bashing! XP)**

**Should Hinata be shy but still talks normal or should she be like Anko?**

**Should Naruto and Anko have a brother/sister relationship? If so, how will it come to be that way?**

**Should Kyuubi be a nice/sister figuer or a Anko/sister figuer? Or just a friend of Naruto's?**

**Well that's it and if you guys would like to see anything else in here tell me and I will see what I can do. **

**Ja ne! -**

**Chap. 2 preview**

"H-hi my n-name is H-hinata H-hy-hyuga." greeted Hinata with a sly blush across her face. Minato just looked on in intrest. 'Hm, this will be a few interesting years.'

"You two can call me Pein-sama and you two will learn my name when you earn my trust. Got it?" Pein stated. "Hai." both Naruto and Hinata said at the same time. Hinata took a sneak glance at Naruto only to notice he was looking at her. Quickly she turned her head the other way hiding her blush. Naruto doing the same. 'This is...interesting' stated Pein. Minato then decided to have fun again.

"From now on you two will go through torture-COUGH-I mean training that will make you two one of the best." said a cheerful Konan to the now wary children. All of a sudden a green thing pops up from the ground and asks, "Konan, is this Minato's kid? And I thought he only had one." "AAHH!" yell both Naruto and Hinata. "WHAT THE HELL?! What in the world is he?!" asked Naruto while he started to poke Zetsu. Everyone in the room just sweat drops.

**That's a preview of the next chap. Bye! XD**


End file.
